Police Box 13
by BornForThe70's
Summary: Doctor Who timing: Right after Asylum of The Daleks Warehouse 13 timing: The beginning of season 3 after Myka returns. The Doctor mistakenly finds himself at Warehouse 13, where he meets Claudia and offers her the universe. Will she take the offer or stay at the Warehouse, and what happens when an unplanned stowaway turns up in the Warehouse. All to come in POLICE BOX 13.
1. Police Box on Aisle 10

**Hey, this is that Doctor Who/Warehouse 13 crossover I've been telling my Changing Colors readers about. I really LOVE it so far. It's super fun to write. I'm really excited about this one. So please tell me what you think! If you've read my stories before you know that 'REVIEWS ARE LOVE!' the more I get the faster I update. R&R! Like I said really, really excited about this new story! I'll make it understandable to everyone even those who only watch one of the two shows! It'll be awesome I promise! Again thanks and R&R! Esta La Vista! Xoxo –BornForThe70's **

**Police Box 13**

**Chapter 1**

**Police Box on Aisle 10**

Claudia danced up and down the aisles at Warehouse 13 creatively checking off numerous artifacts on her clipboard. It was Tuesday, more commonly referred to as 'I HATE MY LIFE DAY' by Warehouse employees or if your Artie, inventory day…And taking inventory sucked. Ten full hours of manually taking inventory, once she'd tried to convince Artie to let them use iPads for inventory and he said and I quote, "What's an iPad?" Sometimes she wished he'd let her give him a course she liked to call 'Welcome to the Twenty-First Century for People Born in the Stone Age.'

She laughs at her joke as she waltzes down the Farnsworth aisle, contemplating ways to spice up inventory day. Let's see she could cause another breakdown, start a fire with artifacts or maybe even take a trip through time with H.G.'s helpful rediscovered time machine.

_Anything was better than this hell._ she tells herself laughing before she hears Pete call her from a few aisles away "Claudia!" "What Pete?" she asks not particularly paying any attention. "How much do you know about Warehouse inventory?" he asks in a shaky voice. Claudia rolls my eyes, "Pretty much everything. I spend most of my days taking it so…"

"Ah, could you come here a second?" he asks. "Pete if you ran into Dante's Death Mask turn around and exit out the other side of the aisle. Simple and easy." she instructs, based on the last three times this has happened. "Uh, no, no it's not that. Could you come here? Seriously. Something's off."

She took a deep breath and headed down a few aisles to find Pete, "Pete, this better be good I'm serious because I was almost done with…." She loses the rest of her sentence as she enters the aisle Pete is on due to an odd object that defiantly wasn't in the artifact manifest. "What is that?" she asks slightly confused, she knew the Warehouse inventory up and down and this was not supposed to be on this aisle let alone any aisle at all.

"Uh, it looks like a police box. They were from England in the sixties but, what is it doing here?" Claudia shrugged, "I…don't really know…actually. It doesn't belong here that's for sure."

Pete gave her his whats-next look. She shrugged, "Knock?" he shrugged, "Uh, I guess that works."

Claudia approached the big blue box and knocked once. Knocking seemed ridiculous there was no way anyone was inside but, hey anything was possible. To her surprise she heard a voice on the other side, "Yes, just one moment I seem to have forgotten…Yes! There it is!" A head popped out of the door, making her jump, "Oh, hello then! Where am I?" he asked in a dorky British accent. He was handsome, kind of nerdy though, she could see the shoulder of a tweed coat and a sliver of a dark blue bowtie. The man looked like he was in his mid-twenties. She shot him a stern Claudia glare, "Classified." She said changing her glare to a smirk. The man eyed her suspiciously, "Oh, alright. Common courtesy I'm the Doctor." He said fully immerging from the police box. She eyed him suspiciously "Claudia…" she said reaching for his out stretched hand, Pete spoke up before they could shake. "Claudia I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said pointing the Tesla at the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hands quickly and backed up against the police box. "No guns. I'm not a fan of guns. Violence why is it always violence?" the Doctor mumbled. "Pete don't he doesn't even know where he is." Pete glanced at Claudia before lowering the Tesla.

"Thank you, Claudia." He said lowering his hands, "Now, why would he shoot me for knowing where I was? Where am I?" he examined the two of them, "America, obviously but, if we were begin specific, somewhere important? Governmental I presume." Pete eyed the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at him and looked around. "A warehouse of some kind I see. But, what exactly do you store and _you_," he said looking towards her, "_You_ are not old enough to work for the government." He pulled out a pen looking object with a green light at the end, causing Pete to raise the Tesla to shooting level again, which the Doctor completely ignored, as he swung the pen thing down the length of Claudia's body, "No, I was right nine-teen. Hardly old enough so, age isn't a problem here I see? But, where is here?"

Claudia's eyes widened, "Man your good." She said in defeat. "Pete watch him, I'm gonna call Artie. Do not shoot him." She said pulling out her Farnsworth, "What is that?" the doctor asked, "I have a feeling you'll find out." She said sarcastically calling Artie.

Artie picked up almost immediately. "Hello, Claudia how's inventory?" he asked in a normal uninterested Artie way, "Interesting."

That got Arties attention, "Why?" he asked curiously "Oh, I don't know but, did you by any chance loose this?" she said turning the Farnsworth so that Artie could see the Doctor, the Doctor upon realizing Artie could see him added, "Oh, hello!" quite enthusiastically.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews! R&R people! Till next time! BYE! –BornForThe70's**


	2. The Doctor

**Hey, I know it's been forever! Like almost literally! I like this chapter hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW for faster updates!**

**Police Box 13**

**Chapter 2**

**The Doctor**

**Claudia POV**

The Warehouse crew stared at the quirky man in tweed that sat before them in amazement. "How did he get here?" Leena whispered to Claudia. Claudia smiled, "Well he walked out of a random blue box in the middle of the Warehouse. That could mean anything." She said with a shrug. "Where's Artie?" Myka asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. "On the way." Pete answered.

"How did he seem? Was he surprised or mad or…what?" Myka continued to question. "He seemed…weird."

Myka rolled her eyes, "Thanks that sums up a lot. Cause you know Artie is usually so _normal_."

"You asked I answered, 'nuff said." Pete says continuing to stare at the Doctor.

Claudia looked at the small group and then at the Doctor who was spinning around and around in Arties office chair. They hadn't tied him up because he hadn't exactly been a threat… He was actually less threatening than, Fargo, if that is possible. She rolls her eyes, this was ridiculous. He wasn't a threat…at all. Then the Doctor suddenly stops spinning. "I've worked out where we are."

Claudia can feel Myka's eyes widen, "Where?" Claudia asks.

"This is Warehouse 13 isn't it? And before you try and deny it. I've been here before, a long time ago I was a different person entirely and it wasn't here, here it was the fourth here but, all the same. It was a warehouse full of objects that possessed supernatural abilities…The fourth was founded by Leif Eriksson, I haven't heard much of the Warehouse since but, I know when one is destroyed. Messes with the TARDIS…_annoying_ things." He says seeming to say the last part to himself.

Claudia opens her mouth to speak but, is interrupted by Artie who rushes in the door and straight up to the Doctor taking his hand and shaking it hard. "It's an honor to finally meet you!" he says smiling, Artie…smiling. "I'm Artie Nielson." He says still shaking the Doctors hand, "Yes, hello! I'm the Doc—"

"No need to introduce yourself, you're a Warehouse legend."

The Doctor's eyes widen, "Really? I wouldn't know why…" he says seeming to contemplate reasons why that might be. "You have got to be kidding? You can't tell me you don't remember helping recover the first brick laid in Sparta with…oh what was his name…uh…" the Doctor speaks up, "Barnabus Prick."

Artie nods, "Yes, that's it. That was a nasty thing wasn't it? We have it detained in the dark vault. Kept crushing warehouse agents."

The Doctor smirks, "I did do good with that one didn't I?"

Claudia scoffs from her new place in front of the computer, "Please, Doc, according to this you were more of a problem then a solution." Arties eyes widen, "Where does it say that?" he asks furring his eye brows, "The case file." She says with an eye roll, "According to Barnabus, the only thing that made you remarkable is your…TARDIS? What the hell is a TARDIS?"

"**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace, TARDIS. It's a very advanced time machine my people created."

"TARDIS?" Claudia questions, the Doctor nods, "TARDIS." He says with a corky smile, that made Claudia giggle. She liked him. He was funny and kind of attractive but, the best thing was he seemed smart and even though Myka and Artie were smart_ish_…they weren't mobsters. Like at all and this Doctor…seemed like he knew how to hack at least a low grade computer system if not more.

"Time machine?" Myka asked tilting her head to the side the way she always does when she's thinking, "Like as in H.G. Wells?"

"H.G.?" everyone in the office says in unison including our newbie, the Doctor.

"Do you know her?" Myka asks suddenly very curious about the Doctor, "Yes, brilliant women she was. And as I recall extremely good at getting men to tell her things, I'm not sure why. She was useful and I wanted to take her along with me but, she refused. Said she wanted to stay with Christina. Never asked who that was just left, tell me did she ever get that time machine of hers working?"

Claudia's eyes widened, he new H.G.? Really? Wow talk about connections, Myka speaks up drawing Claudia's attention back to the conversation, "Yeah…she did. It was a little, uh, rickety but, it worked for a while. She sent Pete and I back to 1961 for 22 hours and 19 minutes. Is that how this TARDIS works? You have 22 hours and 19 minutes to be inside someone else's body?"

The Doctor eyes Myka, and then laughs, "It that what Helena did? She made a _'time machine' _that puts you inside someone else's head for a limited time? Well, that's not very fun. I thought she'd have done better then that. But, you can only do so much. I suppose…considering." He says seeming to mumble the last bit to himself before laughing . Claudia glanced at him, "What does yours do?"

"It travels freely through space and time, no time limits, you get to be you the entire time like. No cheap tricks. It's a time machine, what H.G. created wasn't a time machine, it was more of a physic link. Linking the consciousness of the person using the machine to the past consciousness of the person they will be inhabiting creating a time window of 22 hours and 19 minutes where they can simply _view_ the past, they can't make any changes only watch and once the window closes they are forced out and the person from that time period gets there body back with no memory of the past 22 hours and 19 minutes. My time machine allows you to _really _go back, become part of history you can change anything you like make the future whatever you want."

A smile spreads across Claudia's face. That sounded so perfect, going anywhere doing anything…no limits. She wanted to say, 'That sounds so amazing!' but instead she said, "That sounds like an artifact."

He ignores Claudia's statement, "Do you know her? Helena? I wouldn't think you would. Do you commonly know people who lived in the 1800's. What is the time stamp 2013?" he sniffs the air once and shakes his head, "No 2011, real time travel doesn't get invented on earth for, oh, two hundred years. So how is it that you know someone born one-hundred-and-forty-six years ago?"

"If you knew her I assume you know she was an apprentice as Warehouse 12. When her _daughter_ Christina died she thought she was a danger to the world around her and she asked to be bronzed hoping she'd wake up in a different world. Last year an ex-warehouse agent named James MacPherson broke into the Warehouse and de-bronzed her, since then she almost successfully destroyed the world. She's kind of stuck in between good and evil now." Myka explained, being sure not to meet anyone's eyes. Claudia could tell she still felt responsible for H.G..

The Doctor doesn't look surprised, "Can I talk to her?"

"You want to talk to her after you just heard all that?" Claudia asks confused, the Doctor didn't seem like the kind of person who supported anything that almost destroyed the world.

"Why not? She's an old friend and besides she only _almost _destroyed the world. Do you know how many times I have almost the destroyed the world? Or a world? Way more than once. Believe me, it's no big deal." Claudia's eyes widen, she glances at Artie, and jerks a thumb towards the Doctor, "Can we keep him?"

Artie rolls his eyes, "No, now I'm going to go get Helena's ball. You say here. Oh and call Steve, tell him about our visitor." He says before disappearing out the door of the office, she glances down at the Doctor, he waves, Claudia smiles a sarcastic smile. "I'm gonna go call Steve." She announces, pointing at her phone, Jinksie was at the B&B since it was his day off. Soon she has his number dialed and presses call.

Steve answered a few seconds later, "Hey, Claudia, you do know it's my day off right?"

Claudia laughed, "Yeah, Jinksie I'm sure you don't want to be interrupted well watching Keeping Up With The Kardashian but, we have a situation at the Warehouse."

"How did you know—" she cuts him off, "All guys even gay ones can't resist Kim's boobs according to Perez Hilton that is." She says sarcastically with a smug laugh. "But, back to business we have a…guest of honor at the Warehouse right now and Artie demands you come meet him."

"A guest?"

"A guest." Claudia repeats.

"Well who is it? Wait no let me guess is it…Santa Claus or maybe the Easter Bunny?"

Claudia smirks, "His names the Doctor and he has quite an interesting story."


	3. Old Friends

**This chapter is REALLY short but, I promise to update in a few hours! :) LOT of plot progression! As you can see I updated the description. How many of you saw the season premiere? And what about episode number 2? So AMAZING! But, back to the description thing, the idea is still the same I've just added someone! :) Can you guess who it is? :) I hope you don't mind! I think Claudia and this person would get along REALLY well! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**REWIEWS?**

**Police Box 13**

**Chapter 3**

**Old Friends**

"Doctor Who?" Jinks questioned. Claudia groaned he and the Doctor had been going back and fourth for about six- minutes now,

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor answered again.

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

Claudia rolls her eyes, when in hell was Artie going to be back with H.G.'s ball? It had been just about twenty minutes. But, then again the Warehouse was huge, no telling where he had to go to get it.

As if on cue Artie stumbles into the office the little black orb in hand, he tosses it to Claudia, who catches is swiftly and tucks it under her arm.

"Hey!" she says after getting their attention by clapping loudly, "Do you want me to open this or not?"

The Doctor nods and Jinks shrugs, "Then shut up." Claudia says with a devious smile, slipping her finger onto the release button and twisting the orb, releasing Helena's hologram.

"Claudia, it's so lovely to see you again!" she says cheerfully, "How have you been?"

"Good, uh, we have someone we want you to meet."

"Who would that be?"

The Doctor buds in, "Hello!" he says enthusiastically.

"Doctor?" she say a smile spreading across her face.

"Helena! How nice to see you again, you look fabulous!" he says jumping and swiping a hand through the hologram, "Hmm, what a cool hologram, very life like but, also sort of…blue? Now, Helly I hear you've been a very naughty girl lately. Is that why you can't come out and play?"

_Who the hell was Helly? _

"Oh, Doctor did they enlighten you on my past? Please don't think badly of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it! So, a real Warehouse agent? Very impressive, I heard you also made a time machine?"

"Nothing compared to yours, but yes I did explore the idea and I did manage a time machine."

He smiles, "Well, congratulations! Applause everyone! Come on, this is exciting!"

No one did, the rest of the group stayed quiet.

"Oh, what the hell." Claudia says beginning to clap. "There you go! See I like her! I knew I liked her!" She smiles, he was so enthusiastic, she could get used to this, Claudia thinks with a laugh. "Claudia is it?" Claudia nods, "I'll put her on the keep list!"

How sweet! She was on his keep list.

Just then the computer went off, a ping maybe?

Claudia goes over to the computer which everyone is soon crowded around, "What was that? What is that noise?" the Doctor questions.

"Artifact disturbance." She answers.

"What? How could that be?" Artie asks, squinting at the screen.

"Multiple disturbances, all over the Warehouse? This doesn't make any since…hey, Spaceman you did come here alone right?"

"Just me and the TARDIS."

"Then, what is it?" Myka asks.

"No idea, let me pull up the security feed." a face fills the screen. And everyone gasps. Then the questions come.

"Who's that?" Myka asks tilting her head to the side.

"How did she get here?" Pete says curiously

"Do you know her?" H.G. asks the Doctor.

He nods. "Yes…but, she's…dead."

"Who is she?" Artie asks intently.

"Oswin Oswald." He answers sternly and for the first time Claudia can see the pain in his eyes, "She saved me."

**Reviews please?!**


	4. The Stowaway

**Here's chapter 4 as promised! :) Hope you like it!**

**Review if you will I do love them SO SO much!**

**Police Box 13**

**Chapter 4**

**The Stowaway**

"That is impossible! I saw her die! I saw her…she's not even human! How…this doesn't make any since." The Doctor shouts pacing across the office.

Claudia goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "This is Warehouse 13 anything is possible." She says quietly.

"Not that. Not her. You don't understand Claudia, she is not human. She shouldn't even look human, but, she does…how…how can that be?"

"IS she bad? Is her being alive bad?"

"No…no...not at all she's quite lovely actually."

"Then let's go find her."

"Uh, no, Claude that's not going to happen." Jinks speaks up, "Regardless of what he says, you are not going out there with all those loose artifacts. They could be dangerous."

"Oh, don't be a Poopypants, if your so worried Jinksy come with us."

"What?" They both say in unison.

"Obviously, I won't let him go alone, because he knows nothing about the Warehouse and you're not going to let me go with him alone, so come with us."

"What? No. Claudia, that isn't safe."

"Is going onto the Warehouse floor ever safe? Besides if I have my BFFEWYLION by my side it's _apparently _less dangerous, so come with us."

"Artie?"

"Don't look at me, I am not getting involved. But, either way everyone will be on the floor tonight anyway because, we cannot have artifacts off shelves and a stranger in the Warehouse. That doesn't work. You are either going with Claudia or going by yourself."

Claudia smiles, knowing she'd just won, "Come on boys. Let's go get the girl!"

…

The three walked down the aisles of Warehouse 13 awkwardly, the Doctor was examining every single thing on every shelve closely but, not touching since Claudia had slapped his hands nearly fifty times and he was finally starting to get that she was not supposed to touch anything.

Jinks watched the Doctor closely, making sure he didn't try anything and Claudia couldn't help but, snicker every time Steve's hand went to his gun holster. It wasn't like the Doctor was in anyway a threat but, Steve being over protective and loyal as a dog was ready to shoot him dead for speaking out of turn.

They we're crossing over to another aisle, when the Doctor slung his hand out and stopped them, which Steve almost shot him for…of course.

"Wait." He said looking around,

"What?" Claudia asked, looking down at the Doctor.

"Shh," he warned pressing a finger to Claudia's lips. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Claudia asked through half smushed lips.

There was rattle and a bang and a small whimper, and then suddenly they were running, Claudia was being pulled by the Doctor and Jinks by Claudia towards the sound.

"Oswin!" the Doctor shouts as they round the corner.

There's a girl sitting on the ground against one of the shelves. The girl from the video. She has brown hair and warm brown eyes and is wearing a short red dress and high healed tennis shoes. She looks startled but, smiles a HUGE happy smile, "Doctor!" she says happily.

At that moment Claudia didn't know if she had ever seen someone so happy to see another person. Oswin's face was so full of joy.

"How are you here?" the Doctor says going over to her.

"I hacked into, your TARDIS…I don't know how I did it…I really only wished and suddenly I was there and I was human…I just hid...I don't really know why…I just was scared, I mean," she pointed to herself, "technically I'm a Dalek in your mind."

"No Oswin. You are a human in my mind. Daleks do not help, people. Humans do."

She nods, and pushes herself to her feet.

"Who are your friends?" Oswin says looking at between Claudia and Steve. "What happened to Amy and Nina?"

"I dropped Amy and _Rory_ off at home."

"What was an asylum of Daleks too much to handle?"

"Possibly." He answers simply. "The fun one is Claudia and the one who clearly has his hand on a gun, is named…"

Claudia laughs, "Steve." She says still giggling.

Steve drops his hands to his sides.

"Well, it rather nice to meet you, Claudia and…gun boy." She says with a smile shaking their hands. Suddenly all collected and energetic. She shakes Claudia's first then, Steve's winking at Claudia before throwing his hand into the air and doing a ballerina spin under it, as if they were dancing, he can't help but, laugh as she finishes with a bow.

She smiles back and then spins a black object around her finger, "Oy, Gun Boy, pay attention. Got your gun." She says proudly emptying the chamber and slipping the gun into her belt. "Can't have you shooting anyone, can we? So, what are we doing now?"

Steve's hands go to his holster which is now empty. Claudia smiles at him, "Can you believe this?" he asks, "I like them. Pay attention _Gun Boy,_ you might learn something."

"Next step, start neutralizing the artifacts you knocked down…" Claudia answers, "Were there a lot?" Oswin asks.

"Define _a lot_."

"Okay, so how do we _neutralize _these _artifacts_?"

"Very, very carefully." Jinks says.

Claudia rolls her eyes at Steve playfully, "There are neutralizing stations all over the Warehouse, also, you'll need to wear these." She says pulling purple gloves out of her pockets and tossing a pair to both Oswin and the Doctor.

"Well, then lets snap to it. Since you don't know how to handle artifacts I'll go with the Doctor, you go with Jinksy and we'll meet back at Arties office." With that she heads up the aisle, but stops and turns to Jinks, "And be careful Jinksy."

"You to Claude." He calls back.

Claudia turns to the Doctor, "Let's go Doc, we have a lot to do."

**Review?**


	5. Figuring Out Gun Boy

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to form a kind of understanding between Oswin and Steve. Next up Claudia and the Doctor! And also what do you guys think about the Clinks pairing? Yes? No? Maybe? I think they're might be some of that in this story so just be prepared. :) **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

** Police Box 13**

**Chapter 5**

**Figuring Out Gun Boy**

Oswin looked at Gun Boy curiously. He was so defensive, she could tell he didn't let people in but, for some reason he had a soft spot for the little red headed girl called Claudia.

She wondered why that was? What was it about her that melted his exterior?

She had gotten a laugh out of him earlier when she's twirled under his hand but, when the little red head, said anything to him he smiled. Even if she was being sarcastic.

What was it about _Claudia _that made him smile?

She looked up at him, "You're not very social are you Gun Boy?"

"I tend not to socialize with people who steal my gun."

Her eyes widen, "Well, I certainly wasn't going to let you shoot anyone, was I? And plus I'm harmless…ish. Maybe a bit _un-harmless_."

He snorted. An initial sign of being humored…but, why no laughs? She did like laughs they were quite nice.

"Okay, so obviously you have a since of humor and you just…what had a bad dream about laughing, so you don't? Happened to me once although my dream was of bubbles." She could feel her mind connecting things as it always did when she thought out loud which she did often. "Do you think that means something having a dream about bubbles? Maybe it means I don't like soap? But then I do rather enjoy soap so that can't be it can it? I wonder how many people commonly enjoy soap? Do you like people who enjoy soap? Does the red head enjoy soap? Is that why you like her?"

"What Claudia? Enjoy soap? Uh, I hope she does…I mean I think she does. I like people who _'enjoy soap'_…I guess. I don't see what that has to do with me not laughing…or with me _'liking'_ Claudia? I think you're a little off topic Oswin."

"Yes…" Oswins mind drifts and then suddenly comes back, "What no. Wait what does this have to do with soap? When did we start talking about _not soap_?"

That earned her a laugh from Jinks, "Mission accomplished I guess, then Gun Boy? I made you laugh." She says proudly. "But, what I really wanted to know is, why you have a soft spot for Claudia? Why did you let her in when you clearly try so hard to keep everyone else out?"

He looked down at Oswin probably trying to see if he could trust her, which made her smile, "You can trust me, Steve. I don't bite. Except for once, never doing that again." He smiled lightly and then his face went serious.

"We just clicked, she's my partner I guess you learn to like the people you work with." He said sternly.

She smiled, "That's a lie. There's a real reason, sir. And I intend to get it out of you but, until then what is…that?" Oswin says pointing towards large foot prints on the floor.

He rolled his eyes at her comment and followed her finger to the prints.

"That is the work of," he looks over at a blinking screen under an empty spot, "Hicham El Guerrouj running shoes, the world's fastest runner seems that they like to run whenever they can as a result of his pure dedication." He says very much like a tour guide, all chipper with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, they went this way…should we follow them?"

"Not before we have some neutralizer. Come on there's a station that way." He says leading her away from the prints.

It took minutes to get to the 'neutralizing' station, she was aching to see this all-mighty 'neutralizer' if the things in this place, were as bad as they seemed this stuff must be, pretty powerful.

Which is why she was so surprised when Steve drained a mass of purple goo into a plastic container on a shelve next to the hose. She blinked, "_That _is able to stop dangerous artifacts?" he nods slowly, "Excuse me am I missing something here? This," she plucks the container of purple goo from his hands. "is the equivalent of silly putty."

He shrugs, "Silly putty that stops artifacts."

She nods, trying to seem like she got it but, her face must have failed her because he raised an eyebrow, "I'll show you." He said dragging her back to where they'd seen the prints and following them a few aisles over where the shoes were busy knocking random objects off the shelves. "Watch." He instructs, going over to the shoes and picking them up with his gloves, before carefully dropping the goo into them.

Like magic they stopped moving. And were suddenly ordinary shoes.

"Hmm, well Gun Boy color me impressed. Now, should we," she bent down and reached for a fallen artifact, "No!" he said sharply before her ungloved hand touched it, "Gloves, Oswin. Gloves."

"Okay, okay, _Poopypants._" She said looking down to pull on the gloves, when she looked back up, Steve was staring at her curiously, "What did you call me?"

"Poopypants, I heared the Red Girl say it, are you not called that?"

"Well, I don't exactly prefer the nickname."

"And yet you let her call you it. You must really like her. I _will _find out why you know. You might as well just tell me." Oswin says picking up a few fallen artifacts with her now gloved hands and placing them on the shelve over the correct tablet.

"Why do you even care?"

She shrugs, "Just do. Curiosity is my middle name. Actually it's Susan but, never the less… So, will you tell me?"

He takes a deep breath, "She reminds me of my big sister. And…I guess I just feel like I have to protect Claude because…I couldn't save her."

Oswin smile kindly and then frowns, "What happened to your sister?"

"She…uh…she died. A few years ago."

"So did I, it's really a bummer."

He snorts before Oswin swoops in with another question, "So are you and Claudia…together?"

"What?"

"I don't know it just seems like maybe you and her…"

"No, no…I, I'm gay."

"Oh, how lovely! I've dated women you know: Nina, Eleanor, Catherine. All very nice, but I think you'll find it's the person not the gender." She pauses briefly meeting his eyes, "I'm not sure that you know this yet, but, when you look at Claudia you get this little…twinkle in your eyes. It's quite nice actually, you have nice eyes without the little spark but, they're much lovelier with it."

He gives her a confused look, whether he was confused about her statement or something else she couldn't tell. "So, did we get all the fallen artifacts?" she asks, breaking his look.

"Uh, yeah, no wait," he bend down and picks up an extremely creepy doll putting it back on the shelve, she smiles, "I thought Chucky was just a movie?" she jokes.

He manages a small smile, "Yeah, I thought Alice in Wonderland was just a book, welcome to the Warehouse Oswin."

**So, what do you think?!**

**Review?**


	6. Dream Team

**Hey here's the new chapter! I think it's nice! Cute and fluffy obviously! Haha! A tiny bit inspired by Babe the old movie about the pig. I have to say it's a little sloppy! My bad it's late and I am about to fall asleep on the key board! Lol just wanted to get a chapter up before bed! I DO like it though! I think it's rather cute!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story! ;)**

**Police Box 13**

**Chapter 6**

**Dream Team**

The Doctor looked at the skinny red head beside him. She in some ways reminded him of Amy, she had that fire, that liveliness Amelia had, had. She had the same fiery sarcasm and sometimes she looked at him and the adventurous gleam in her eyes matched the gleam that Amelia would get just before running down a corridor or stepping onto a new planet. He liked the resemblance between them. Amy had been a marvelous, unforgettable companion and even though he didn't think Claudia could replace her, if he was going to take someone with him she was a good candidate. Oswin of course was amazing, and he saw the immense potential she had, maybe it was time to assemble a team. Like Jack, Rose and him had been all those years before a truly unforgettable little tightly knit group. Yes…maybe it was time…

He glanced over at her she seemed to be eyeing him with the same amount of curiosity.

"I have a lot of questions about you Claudia. Like how you ended up in Warehouse 13 when you're not even old enough to even be in a regular governmental agency?"

"I don't have any training if you're asking. I'm not part of a government agency…when I was little my parents died and my brother took care of me. He was a genius—"

"Was?" he questioned.

"Is. He is a genius and he wanted funding for an experiment he was recreating…you've heard of Rheticus' and his experiment with teleportation?"

"Heard? I knew him, dreadful man he was…always bugging me about how the TARDIS moved…he was an annoying one. And he _hated _cats…I know he hated cats."

She nodded, one eyebrow raised, "Yeah…so anyway, he wanted to recreate that using Rheticus' compass…and it didn't work. Everyone thought he was dead. I knew he was alive. Went to find Artie. Hacked the Warehouse, they took me in and vwal-ah here I am."

"And the others who, are, they?" he said slowly emphasizing each word.

"You mean, Myka, Pete and Steve? Myka and Pete were secret service agents and Steve worked for the ATF."

He nodded, "Well, that explains the gun."

Claudia laughed, "He'll warm up to you eventually."

"Will he now?"

"Maybe, you have to wait and see." She winked and started farther down the aisle she was ahead when she stopped and turned around.

"Who are Amy and Rory? I heard Oswin ask back there…they left you?"

He saw the curious look in her eyes and smiled, "They were my friends…they used to travel with me but…they left."

"Why?"

"They wanted to…I guess all of space and time became too much to handle."

"Huh…_all _of space and time?" she looked at him eyes full of questions, "Who are you?"

"I, Claudia Donovan am nothing more than a mad man with a blue box."

She laughed, "Okay, let me rephrase that. What are you?"

"A Timelord."

She snorted, "And I suppose I'm Princess Leia?"

"No I really am a Timelord." He made a grumpy face.

"Okay, Lord of Time, this way." She says with a snort.

"What? Where are we going?"

"To do _my _job. Don't touch anything without gloves on, please. We don't need any other surprises tonight."

"Yes. Okay. What do we do?"

"Pick up artifacts."

The Doctor nods and begins picking up the artifacts. They're quite interesting and soon he's not paying attention to anything other than the abundance of objects around him. He bounced from shelve to shelve touching everything, when suddenly he hears an unsuspecting 'pop' and his whole hand is glowing. "Wow that is very interesting? What makes it do that?"

"Aw man, what did you touch?" Claudia asks worriedly racing over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly she's glowing too. "Holy shit! Oh man, fuck I told you not to touch anything without gloves on!" She pouts, holding her hands away from her.

By then his entire body is glowing brightly and blinding light has filled his vision. He hears himself yell in pain as he begins to burn, minutes later he's joined by Claudia.

He reaches out his arm catching hers. "Calm down. We'll…" he takes a deep breath trying to breathe through the intense burning pain, "be okay." He manages through gritted teeth.

"If…it's," she flinches in pain, "any constellation I've almost imploded before…" she says sounding strained. She takes in another jagged breath, "ARTIE!" she screams loudly.

A voice comes over the intercom, "Stay still, everything will be fine. Hold on!" Artie's voice pants frantically and the Doctor can hear a conveyor belt like sound moving towards them.

Seconds later their drenched in a gooey purple liquid, the burning is gone and his vision begins to clear.

He sees Claudia across from him also covered in the goop.

He laughs, "This," he begins running a hand threw his goop covered slimy hair and examining the purple in his hands, "this is brilliant! What is this? It's…it's purple! Purple and…amazing!"

"It's neutralizer. Stops the effects of the artifact's." she says the slimy purple goo dripping from her hair, her eyes still closed.

"It's fabulous! What is it made of? Is that…perimoide I smell? How brilliant!" She wipes the goo away from her eyes and blinks.

"Yeah…_brilliant._" She says sarcastically flicking the goop from her hands into his face, she laughs a high pitched goofy laugh and pushes her bangs back with her hand. "This is gonna take forever to get out of my hair." She breaths out and laughs as the Doctor shakes rapidly to dry off sending little globs of neutralizer all over the place.

She guards her face with her hands as the neutralizer fly's towards her.

Then they both break into laughter, fighting childishly with the globs of purple goo on the floor. The slip to the floor and continue fighting like brother and sister.

They continue this playfulness until Steve and Oswin's voices make them look up.

"Claude?"

"Doctor?"

The two say in unison.

Claudia laughs and grabs Jinksy's hand pulling him to the floor as well.

He laughs as he slips to the floor becoming covered in goo.

The Doctor gets up and runs to Oswin pulling her into a hug and covering her with the goo as well. She shoves him away and stands there looking disgusted by the purple goo covering her entire front side.

Steve sits up and laughs flicking neutralizer at Claudia's face, "Really, Claude?"

"Really!" she says brightly, shaking her hair in his face and then trying to stand for a hasty escape but, doesn't make it far before he catches her from behind and pulls her to him, slipping backwards and back into the puddle of goo.

They laugh as she rolls off of him.

Oswin watches them a sly smile on her face and is soon joined by the Doctor, "Do you see it too?" she asks.

"You mean them? Most defiantly."

She smirks, "You want her to come with us don't you?"

He nods.

"Steve's a good guy Doctor, and it looks like they're a two for one deal."

"They're brilliant." He comments then glances at her and smiles, "You all are."

She smiles back, "We know. Believe me. We know." She says turning towards him.

"You know what you don't know though Oswin?"

"What?"

"How much the universe has to offer the three of you."

She smiles fondly. "No. But, I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon."

"Oh, Oswin Oswald…you have no idea." He says suddenly grabbing her hand and looking at the large puddle of goo in front of them. "Shall we?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh alright!" she says caving as they slide through the puddle, laughing.

The Doctor glances at the three magnificent people around him.

They would do. They would do perfectly.

**So what do you think? **

**Leave me a quick review and let me know!**

**The next chapter will be written much better sorry again! **

**REVIEW?**

**Follow me on tumblr: bornforthe70s**


End file.
